1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elongated weatherstripping and more particularly to a weatherstripping adapted to be mounted in a stop element on the periphery of the door frame or the like for sealing engagement with a marginal edge portion of a hinged door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of weatherstripping and sealing elements have been provided for windows, doors and the like. Some of these weatherstrippings are designed for a compressive type seal while others have been designed to function as a wiping or sliding seal. As far as is known, no weatherstripping has been provided wherein excellent sealing characteristics are achieved for both a compression type seal and a wiping or sliding type seal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved elongated weatherstripping for doors, windows and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved elongated weatherstripping of the character described which is especially adapted for use with hingedly mounted closure members such as building entrance doors and windows.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved weatherstripping which is functional both as a compressive type seal and as a wiping or sliding type seal.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved elongated weatherstripping which is especially useful in sealing around the peripheral edge portion of a hingedly mounted door or closure member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved weatherstripping which is adapted to be mounted in a surrounding door frame on a stop member thereof for sealing engagement with a movable door or closure member.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved elongated weatherstripping which is extremely effective in providing a weathertight seal with both a compression type seal and sliding or wiping type seal.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved weathertight entrance system wherein a pivoted door is effectively sealed along marginal edge portions of one face thereof.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved weathertight entrance system wherein weatherstripping seals are aligned on a common plane along all edges of the door.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved weathertight entrance system employing a novel weatherstripping and threshold combination which forms an effective seal along the bottom of the door.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved weathertight entrance system as described in the preceding paragraphs wherein the weatherstripping along the bottom edge of the door is aligned in a common plane with a different type of weatherstripping adjacent the top and side edges of the door to provide an extremely effective complete peripheral seal around the door when closed.